


Gintoki before Yorozuya - updated size

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Emo, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: Gintoki doesn't always drink to have fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting on some very good advice, I've uploaded a size that you might be able to see from your phone (and not from space, like the other one!)


	2. Gintoki before Yorozuya - manageable size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting on some very good advice, I've uploaded a size that you might be able to see from your phone (and not from space, like the other one!) <3


End file.
